Last Wishes
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Inutaisho, the father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Lord of the Western Lands. His enemy, Ryukoytsei, the great black dragon. This is his final story. This is his final battle.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did. Or maybe just Kagura.

* * *

**Summary:**

Inutaisho, the father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Lord of the Western Lands, and one of the greatest dog demons in the history of all Japan. His enemy is Ryukoytsei, the great black dragon. This is a greater threat than either Menomaru or the Panther Demon Leader of the past. This is his final battle. And as his time in this life comes to an end, Inutaisho reflects and makes some last wishes, both aloud and to himself. Obviously takes place far prior to the events of 'The Girl who Overcame Time and the Boy who was just Overcome.' Rated R for graphic violence and cursing in Japanese.

* * *

_I have never noticed before_, Inutaisho thought, how beautiful the trees are.

Inutaisho walked at a calm, relaxed pace along the pathway, leading to the valley where he would meet with his enemy. The great black dragon youkai had told him they would meet there. To "discuss politics," or so he had so eloquently phrased it. Inutaisho knew better. He hadn't lived nearly a millennium by being a complete baka.

Ryukoytsei meant to kill him.

The black dragon was hoping to expand his territory, move in on the lands that had been Inutaisho's for many centuries now. Lands that -he- ruled. Lands that -he- protected. People that he protected. Be they youkai or human. A few centuries ago, the difference would've been as vast to him as it was to the behemoth of death waiting in the valley. Youkai were stronger, were faster, were more powerful. Were better, in their eyes. But now... now... his protective nature had been tempered and enhanced by his love of humans. And of one human in particular. His second mate, Izayoi. Human, yes... but she had a purity of spirit unmatched in any living being Inutaisho had ever met, and a gentleness that could not help but bring out the protective instincts of the great dog youkai.

That was why he was noticing how beautiful the trees were today. He felt... happy. Content. If he could have frozen time and space, he would have done so now. But alas, it could not. So he did what he was meant to do.

Confront his enemy.

Crouching down slightly in mid-step, Inutaisho launched himself up into the air with only the barest push of his legs, vaulting many yards upwards and forwards, landing with the utmost grace on a tree branch that, ordinarily, could not have borne the weight of a man his size and build. Especially not wearing such heavy ceremonial armor as he was doing so now. His feather boa waved softly in the breeze, as his golden eyes narrowed slightly, peering out over at the horizon.

There... the valley.

It was unmistakable. Dark, ominous clouds hung overhead, and the occasional clash of lightning could be seen, followed by the boom of thunder. Ryukoytsei's work. His youki aura. Even from this distance, Inutaisho could smell the foul scent of the dragon youkai. And sense his power. It was indeed formidable. Even more so than the other great youkai Inutaisho had fought with to protect his lands.

First the Panther Youkai, the great cat lord and his army of minions who had engaged in a terrible war, costing many lives and forcing Inutaisho and their lord to finally clash in an epic struggle. And, thankfully, Inutaisho had emerged victorious, the panther youkai scattered with the fall of their leader, though the cost had been great. Many of his subjects and allies had been slain, including his first mate, the beautiful and mysterious Yumeko. His howls had echoed throughout the landscape after that day.

And then there had been Menomaru, the moth Taiyoukai, who'd tried to suck the souls of all living things in his own lust for power. The poor fool had not realized how quickly such hunger would consume him as well, how destroying all the people of Japan would leave only an empty island, devoid of life, and he would go hungry and starve. Still, his terrible madness had given him strength. Inutaisho had needed most of his power to defeat the moth youkai and seal him away inside that ancient tree. As well as his son, lest he attempt to resurrect his father and continue on the moth clan's crusade.

And now... Ryukoytsei.

Inutaisho leapt forward and up into the air again, settling on a slow run towards the valley, not over-exerting himself. He wanted to be fresh when he faced the dragon. But he was still moving at a blur most humans couldn't have hoped to keep up with.

Finally, after a short run, he'd arrived. The valley Ryukoytsei had chosen was a great place, more a series of great rocks than anything else, alternating rocky mountain cliffs and deep chasms. A crash of thunder split the air, and the lightning momentarily blinded Inutaisho. When next his keen, golden eyes could see, he beheld his enemy, standing on a rock face only a stone's throw away.

Ryukoytsei.

* * *

Many miles away, a short distance from the fishing village of Edo, they waited. They waited in the forests, guarded by Ryokahn, the fierce yet beloved wolf-youkai who had always been a staunch ally of the Western Lord, despite his seemingly useless nature as a fighter. But Inutaisho had taken pity upon him, and done his best to encourage the surprisingly shy Ryokahn. In return, he was loyal to the point of death.

Thus, it was no surprise he would have offered his home as a sanctuary to the allies of Inutaisho.

They all had gathered round a fire, waiting for the return of their Lord. None spoke, all were quiet. All were perhaps dreading the possibility of speaking, that they would only confirm each other's fears about the fate of their friend. Ryokahn fidgeted every so often, nervous in the company of such well-respected individuals as those before him, his back against a great sacred tree that had been part of the forest for as long as he could remember. Totosai, the great sword smith from the north, sat to his left. For once the eccentric smith was quiet as a grave, his overly large eyes downcast, using his great mallet to support himself. Upon his shoulder rested Myoga, Inutaisho's vassal, sat calmly and quietly, his four flea-like arms folded in the sleeves of his robe, his expression one of calmness and complacency. Understandably so for any who knew Myoga, considering the battle was taking place far, far away.

A spot had been left open by the fire, though it was unoccupied. Sesshoumaru had declined an offer to join them, and they all knew why. It had to do with their fourth and final member, sitting across from the three youkais. As well as perhaps the fifth, resting comfortably in her arms.

Izayoi was a stark contrast to the three demonic men, not only being a human but being the most beautiful being that either race had seen cross their gaze in centuries. She had a regal air, not unlike a Princess, and a calm, gentle nature about her that almost instinctively knew what was wrong with someone and did her utmost to help. She'd fallen in love with Inutaisho almost as soon as they'd met, never mind his demonic heritage, and they had never been happier than when they were together. In her arms she held a symbol of their love. Inuyasha, the little hanyou. Half-youkai and half-human. Loved and blessed by both his parents, shunned and hated by both his parent's races.

Suddenly, in their midst was another. The three youkais could sense it instantly. Izayoi could as well, though she would have hard pressed to explain how.

A feather boa flapped lightly in the breeze as the newcomer came among them, a white haori robe became visible, and for a moment Ryokahn, Totosai and Myoga thought Inutaisho had returned, victorious. Izayoi knew better.

It was not the father, but the son.

Sesshoumaru entered the clearing, eliciting both sighs of regret and reluctant welcomes from the three youkais, who had hoped for Inutaisho instead. Sesshoumaru paid them only a cursory glance, instead turning his attention to Izayoi, his cold golden eyes, so much like his father's, narrowing in disgust.

"He is going to die, you know," he said darkly.

Izayoi made no reply. But the others were downright shocked by the cold nature of the dog Sesshoumaru-sama.

Totosai, in particular, leapt to his bony feet and immediately started tongue-lashing the boy. "How dare you, you arrogant little whelp! How can you say such things to this, your father's mate!"

Little Inuyasha, startled by all the sudden yelling, started to cry then suddenly. Izayoi immediately hushed him, gently comforting the baby until he was calmer.

"I speak only the truth," stated Sesshoumaru, again disgusted by the display of the human and her half-human child. Their actions re-affirmed his thoughts, however. Youkais were too proud to cry. "Inutaisho has grown weak. His mating with a human has diminished his powers. Ryukoytsei has no such limitation and thus, he shall fall."

"And yet you stand here, not by your father's side!" shouted Myoga from Totosai's shoulder, greatly daring. However, when the icy-cold gaze of Sesshoumaru fell upon him, the great flea immediately jumped to the safety of Ryokahn's shoulder, retreating in the face of an obviously superior foe.

"Nor are you," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Have none of you courage to stand by my father's side?"

"We have tried," said Ryokahn respectfully. He had always been respectful of Inutaisho's family, be they human or youkai. They had saved his life during the Panther youkai war, after all. He owed them much. "We offered to stand by his side, but Inutaisho-sama refused us. He said it would mean our deaths."

"So it would."

"Bah," said Totosai, sitting back down again. "Inutaisho cannot fall. I have armed him with only the finest weapons I am capable of smithing. He has defeated hundreds, nay thousands of youkais with them. There is no chance a overly large black worm things can defeat him!"

Totosai did not add, however, that although the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were indeed powerful they drew much of their power from Inutaisho himself. In addition, they would mean nothing if he transformed into his demonic form, into the great dog youkai that bound over entire forests with its leap. And also, Inutaisho had never fully mastered the backlash wave, despite Totosai's attempts to teach it to him. Without that… Totosai wasn't all that certain of his Lord's victory.

"He will win," said Izaiyo, speaking for the first time. Her voice, as always soft as a nightingale's call, broke through the louder voices of the youkai like a knife through butter and brought them to their senses. Or at least quieted them enough to listen. "He will be victorious."

"How do you know this…?" asked Sesshoumaru, not adding the usual 'human' term at the end. It was disrespectful. And while he may have been honest, it was his father's mate he addressed. Let it not be said Sesshoumaru was less a Lord than his father.

"I don't," she replied. "But I hope. Besides… he made me a promise. He promised he would be there always for me… and for little Inuyasha," she added softly, glancing down at the tiny bundle of joy in her hands. Sesshoumaru frowned darkly, no doubt a number of things going through his head. Still, to his credit, he said nothing. He only turned, his back to the others gathered, and waited by the fire for the return of his father.

* * *

"So you came," said Ryukoytsei.

The great dragon lord had assumed a humanoid shape, not unlike Inutaisho's own. However, unlike Inutaisho, who used the shame as a mask to allow him entrance into human society, Ryukoytsei clearly had chosen his as a mockery of that disguise. His image was that of a black-robed sorcerer, with skin of dark purple scales and with iron-sharp claws and fangs. His face resembled a white Noh mask, with crimson eyes peering out balefully at Inutaisho. He mocked him. Mocked everything he stood for, mocked everything he cared about.

"I did," said Inutaisho, his left hand resting lightly over the hilts of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. He might have need of them later. Perhaps if he was fortunate, Ryukoytsei would not have time to transform. A simply use of the wind scar would obliterate the dragon if he was not properly prepared. But no… not yet. He needed to hear him out first.

"Do you surrender your lands to their new… rightful… owner?" asked Ryukoytsei, giving a dark chuckle.

"I -am- their rightful owner," replied Inutaisho darkly, his golden eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Not any longer. I have heard rumors that the great youkai Inutaisho has grown soft in his own old age. That he has fallen in love with a human girl and grown weak. Thus… I am here to take what can no longer be yours."

"I am far from old," replied Inutaisho, which was a bit of a stretch. As youkais measured their lifespans he -was- perhaps getting close to a venerable stage. "And there is no shame in respecting the abilities of humans. Nor loving them."

"Then you admit it?"

"I make no secret of my mate, not our child," he added smugly. If the thought of humans disgusted Ryukoytsei so much, perhaps that could be turned to his advantage.

"Abomination," hissed Ryukoytsei darkly, and his aura pulsated malevolently. Inutaisho had struck a nerve, it seemed. A sensitive one. The Dragon Clan was indeed fearful of interbreeding with humans. Then again, the Bat Clan had been much the same way. Though Inutaisho suspected perhaps their latest generation might not be so close-minded as the older ones.

"Ryukoytsei," he said, drawing Tetsusaiga and feeling the reassuring weight of his Fang in his hand. "These are -my- lands. These are -my- people. I will not permit you to take them from me, nor rule them as you would, by destroying and terrorizing. If you truly want them, you will take them over my dead body."

"How gracious an offer," hissed Ryukoytsei, releasing the spell that bound him in a humanoid form. Instantly his body transformed, growing, stretching. His robes were shredded by his rapidly expanding body, the tatters floating in the breeze as his body lengthened, his mask sliding away onto his forehead as his snout and teeth elongated into a fearsome dragon's maw, his hands giving way to talons. His legs merged together into a great long tail, and still he continued to grow. Until a great black dragon seemed to fill the valley with its enormous size, a great youkai the likes of which Inutaisho had never before seen or fought. Menomaru and the Panther Lord had been near nothing against such a monstrosity. What hope had he of defeating it?

Then again he thought, as he lifted Tetsusaiga in his hand, what choice did he have? He could not fail those he loved.

Wielding his Fang, Inutaisho tensed his legs and then leapt forward, giving a wild slash to test his enemies capabilities…

* * *

Many miles away, where the gathering of Inutaisho's allies and family were, Sesshoumaru suddenly lifted his head, glancing at the horizon.

"It has begun," he stated quietly.

And though he did not say it aloud, even the cold and generally heartless Sesshoumaru wished for his father's safe return. And not simply just so that he could allay his own fears about Ryukoytsei (whose next victim would likely be Sesshoumaru himself, to weed out competition). But because he genuinely would miss his father. But he could not bring himself to say such, and without a word turned and departed. He'd learn soon enough what would become of his sire, but for now he had his own lands to tend to.

Izaiyo suddenly stood. "I must go to him," she said, her voice suddenly tinged with fear.

"What? But Izaiyo-sama, surely…" started Ryokahn, who was about to tell her of the dangers involved. How Inutaisho had specifically ordered all of them to remain behind. But one look at the wife of Inutaisho told him arguing would get them nowhere.

"I must go," she repeated.

"Then we shall come with you," said Totosai, mounting his three-eyed bull. He trotted alongside Izaiyo as she walked at a relaxed pace, the infant Inuyasha cradled in her lap, napping contently.

"Indeed we shall," said Ryokahn, lumbering after her. Then, as after-thought, he snatched at the air, grabbing little Myoga before Inutaisho's vassal could escape. "All of us," he added for the flea to hear.

"No! I'm no warrior! You can't take me near a battle I'll be hurrrrrt!! Heeeellllpppp meeeee!!!" screamed Myoga quietly, squirming against Ryokahn's fingers.

* * *

An iron clang rang throughout the valley as Tetsusaiga made a direct hit against the iron-hard body of Ryukoytsei, bouncing off harmlessly the thick black scales. Undaunted, Inutaisho made a second swing, hitting the beast again before pushing off with his feet and leaping clear of the way of a lashing claw that only narrowly missed slicing off his topknot.

"You're tougher than you look," admitted Inutaisho grudgingly, finding a place to land on a nearby rock outcropping.

"No mere blade can penetrate my rock-hard body!" replied Ryukoytsei with his human face. His dragon mouth below it opened wide, and a great ball of energy started to coalesce, then leapt out and slammed into the outcropping, only seconds after Inutaisho had jumped out of harm's way. He dodged a second and a third such bolt as well, though they all struck far closer than he would've liked.

"We'll see about that… Wind Scar!" shouted Inutaisho, bringing up the blade and cleaving through the place where the auras clashed. His nose showed him where. And instantly a great burst of power roared forth from the blade, speeding towards Ryukoytsei who, with his much larger body, was unable to dodge aside in time as the golden energy washed over him.

Inutaisho smirked, thinking none could have survived such a blade. Smoke was rising from the ground, blasted apart by the attack, and for a moment Ryukoytsei's body was nowhere to be seen.

But then he was visible, his great head lashing out and launching another ball of whirling lightning at Inutaisho who, utterly shocked, barely was able to dodge aside again. Although this time the blow caught him in the aftershock, and he lost his grip on the precious Tetsusaiga, his fang, and it fell to the ground nearby, imbedding itself into the rock and instantly assuming its dull, unassuming form. Inutaisho landed too far from it, and immediately had to move again as Ryukoytsei's tail lashed out, nearly hitting him.

"Kuso," cursed Inutaisho, clutching a hand to his shoulder. His armor had been hit by the explosion of rocks and was terribly dented, but it was not broken yet. However beneath it he'd been hit rather hard and he might have broken his arm near his shoulder.

Now all he had was Tenseiga. And while a useful and powerful sword in its own way, it was of little use against a behemoth like Ryukoytsei, who would not even feel the blade's sting. Thus, he had only one option.

Transformation.

Unlike Ryukoytsei's transformation, Inutaisho's was a more beautiful, more quiet affair. A white light surrounded him, engulfed him, and his body became as light, malleable. The light grew and flowed out onto the cliff side big enough to support his new form as a great white dog youkai became visible in the light, marked by the two purple gashes on his cheeks and crimson red eyes that stared at its enemy with intelligence.

"RYUKOYTSEI!!" he roared, and his roar echoed throughout the valley.

"So… finally abandoned your weakling disguise to fight me as a true youkai. Good… perhaps we'll have a bit of fun," replied Ryukoytsei, lashing his tail, idly waiting for Inutaisho's attack.

He wasn't that stupid. He wouldn't let himself be baited. Besides his transformation, while having healed him slightly, still left him with all the injuries of his human form. His left leg supported him but he did not trust it fully to support him, and thus he was not yet ready for an attack with his claws. His fangs, on the other hand…

When Ryukoytsei lunged, he was ready, dodging aside and then launching himself forward, sinking his teeth hard into the great dragon's neck and eliciting a sweet cry of pain from the other taiyoukai. Inutaisho held on then, sinking his teeth in still deeper as Ryukoytsei thrashed beneath him, roaring.

However, Inutaisho soon saw a flaw in his plan, as Ryukoytsei rolled over, using his massive weight and crushed the slightly smaller yet still massive dog youkai beneath his snake-like body. Inutaisho immediately let go and pushed the other youkai off him, racking his claws along Ryukoytsei's belly. The wounds he left were negligible, and healed quickly, but he got out at least and rolled onto all fours again, turning to regard his foe with new respect. The two youkai separated, a great distance separating them as they took note of their injuries, their foes, and considered their next strategy.

"I am right… you… are weak…" hissed Ryukoytsei darkly, his demonic face twisting in a malevolent grin. "You cannot kill me."

Inutaisho knew then that he spoke the truth. His ribcage had been cracked by that last attack, crushed by the great weight of his opponent in the roll. He was rapidly running out of strength, and he had few options left to him. One, however, he seized upon. It was the only thing he could do, really. It was the only option he had to fulfill his promise.

"There is more than one way to defeat an enemy," he whispered softly, more to himself than Ryukoytsei.

The two titans did not hesitate then, they sprung at one another, lashing with claws, slashing with teeth, blasting with energy balls and energy arcs, tearing at one another until great chunks of black scales and patches of blood-stained silvery fur were flung in every direction, and still neither refused to back-down, neither refused to submit. For them, it was all or nothing. For them, there was no turning back, no quarter given, no mercy granted. Black ichor and red blood stained the ground as the entire island of Japan shook from the force of their blows.

Finally, it came to an end.

Inutaisho spied an opening in Ryukoytsei's defense. A feint, he realized, but it was exactly what he'd been hoping for. Without hesitation, knowing full well he was exposing himself to attack he sprang forward and jammed his left, injured arm right into the beast, jamming his claws all the way into Ryukoytsei's heart. At the same time, Ryukoytsei's sprang, and bit deep into Inutaisho's side, eliciting a cry of agony from the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Your arrogance… is…" Inutaisho started to say, but stopped, coughing up blood. Ryukoytsei's had punctured his ribcage and his lung, filling it with blood. "… your… undoing…"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" asked Ryukoytsei casually, his mask face still speaking, his draconic one digging in deeper.

"Because… I wasn't aiming to kill you…"

"What?"

"I… bind… you… Ryu… koyt… sei…" grunted out Inutaisho, snapping off his claw and leaving it buried within his enemies heart. Ryukoytsei roared, immediately releasing him but too late, Inutaisho's spell was already taking effect. Just as he had sealed Menomaru, so too would he seal this, his mortal enemy. For the wound he'd received was indeed mortal. He could tell right now he wasn't going to make it. Nor could Tenseiga save him now. It could not cheat death for him. Not this time. It would not.

"THIS CANNOT BE!! NO!! CURSE YOU, INU… Tai… sho…" roared Ryukoytsei as his body collapsed backwards against a cliff-face, letting the rocky side crumble and engulf his body. As he did, he collapsed backwards and became dull and lifeless, caught in the sleep of the seal, until such time as the claw that Inutaisho had imbedded in his heart was removed. A day Inutaisho prayed never came about.

But victory had taken its toll, and Inutaisho collapsed onto one leg, his rear ones unable to support him as he fell to the ground, panting hotly for breath, his every motion painful. He had not long to live, he realized.

"Inutaisho!"

Inutaisho did not hear the sweet voice at first. His head was filled with rushing blood from the intensity of the fight. But the voice came again, and soon his keen dog-ears picked up the cry and recognized it instantly, even as he turned his head to peer down at the tiny gathering near the edge of the valley.

Izaiyo, his mate, had come for him. There she stood, watching, waiting, holding little Inuyasha in her arms.

Inutaisho painfully made his way over towards her and the gathering, including Ryokahn and Totosai and Myoga. His brave allies and most loyal of followers. As he neared them he summoned the magic to revert him back to his humanoid form, stepping towards them slowly, his one leg dragging limply behind him.

"Victorious Inutaisho!" shouted Myoga, bouncing up and down on Ryokahn's plated shoulder. "You were victorious! You have defeated the terrible Ryukoytsei!!"

Myoga's premature victory shouts came to an end as Inutaisho pitched forward, unable to bear his own weight any longer, and collapsed onto the ground. Izaiyo gave a cry and rushed instantly to his side. Inutaisho, instinctively alerted by the scent of his mate so close to him, rolled over, resting his head gently into her lap, peering up at her with his golden eyes. She peered back down at him, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Forgive me," he murmured, a thin trail of blood trickling down his chin as he reached up. His clawed hand, which moments ago had been so strong tearing apart Ryukoytsei's flesh, now was surprisingly delicate as he brushed it against Izaiyo's cheek, wiping away her wet tears. "I've made you cry."

Her lower lip trembled as she peered down at Inutaisho, broken, beaten and defeated. He knew he did not have long to last. He could sense his time was over. But before he departed this world and those he loved, he needed to fulfill a promise.

Slowly, Inutaisho reached down to his belt, fumbling with his swords, doing his best to bring them out from his obi. His injuries made it difficult, but Ryokahn reached down and assisted him, gently holding up the swords in his hands.

"Myoga… where are you, my vassal?"

"Right here my lord!" said Myoga, launching himself forward onto Inutaisho's nose. Though, to his credit, he made no effort to suck any of his Lords delicious, noble youkai blood. He could see his Lord had lost enough of it as it was.

"Watch over my wife and my son, Inuyasha… he will need your wisdom to guide him. And your knowledge our family, since I cannot pass it along to him any longer."

"H-hai, my Lord," murmured Myoga, nodding graciously and then bounding off of his Master to land atop of Ryokahn's shoulder once more.

"Totosai," Inutaisho then whispered.

"I am here, Inutaisho-sama," said the elder sword smith, peering over his lord so he could see him properly without turning his head.

"I have a final request to make of you, my old friend…" whispered Inutaisho quietly, staring not at Totosai, but past him, up at the clear blue sky. Ryukoytsei's dark clouds had finally lifted and cleared.

"Anything."

"Take Tenseiga, the sword you made for me. Its purpose with me is done, but there is… there is…" he stopped a moment, taking a moment to clear his throat. For a moment he feared his lungs would fail him but he needed to finish this. He remained strong. "There is another who will have need of it. Let it aid him as it has always aided me in the past."

"I shall, my Lord," replied Totosai, and even the aged smith was affected by the scene before him, and his great eyes were moist with tears. "Who will I give the sword to?"

"Sesshoumaru."

The proclamation caught all those but Izaiyo by surprise, and only she did not understand because she did not fully comprehend youkai politics.

"But, my Lord," protested Ryokahn. "Sesshoumaru is the elder brother, surely he should inherit the Tetsusaiga, so he might protect the Western Providence."

"Indeed!" shouted Myoga from Ryokahn's shoulder. "You cannot leave the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha! He is only a Hanyou! He cannot unlock the full power of the weapon."

"On the contrary," replied Inutaisho quietly, and instantly all were silenced to listen to his last words. "Totosai knows the power of my fangs, as well as how to unlock them. Inuyasha will be able to unlock the power of Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga will teach Sesshoumaru when he must know to be a proper lord. You understand my wishes, Totosai?"

"Hai," he replied, clutching the Tenseiga to his chest. "I shall present this to Sesshoumaru. But you know he will not rest until the Tetsusaiga lies in his hands as well, my lord. He is power hungry. Even if he cannot wield it he will seek it as his birth rite."

"I know," whispered Inutaisho softly. "Ryokahn… help me up please. Izaiyo… please… bring my son forward."

Ryokahn and Izaiyo complied, switching positions as the great wolf-youkai assisted Inutaisho in a painful upright sitting position. Before him, Izaiyo kneeled, holding out the little Inuyasha. Too young yet to understand death, he was somehow still remarkably quiet, his golden eyes, so much like his father's, peering up at him. His face, however, bore signs of his mother. A gentleness that Sesshoumaru lacked.

"I swore I would protect you, and so I shall, Inuyasha-chan," he whispered softly. Then, he murmured an incantation, focusing the power of the spell on his Tetsusaiga and his equally beloved son, conjuring up the power to hide the blade where none, not even Sesshoumaru, would ever find it. Inside its rightful bearer. Hidden even from its own guardian.

The Tetsusaiga took on a golden hue, glowing with untold power, as the final spell of Inutaisho sealed it away as a bright ball of light, hiding it inside his gut. A similar spell linked the father and the son, sealing away Inutaisho's final resting place inside of his second-born, Hanyou son. The little infant barely gave a murmur, too transfixed by events to say anything.

The spell completed, the former Lord of the Western Lands collapsed backwards, his eyes closed, his breathing slowed. Izaiyo cried out, clutching him tightly, burying her face against his chest in a desperate attempt to save him. Alas, love was only so powerful.

"Do not leave me," she murmured.

"I will always be with you," he replied, not opening his eyes. His own body had taken on a golden hue as well, affected by the power of his final spell. "As I shall always live on… in my sons."

And with that, the Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, passed away, vanishing before them, his grave safe, leaving behind only his legacy. Those gathered around, his allies, be they human, youkai, hanyou, or whatever, were united by their grief and love for one man. They were all the same then, all crying, tears flowing down their cheeks like great rivers that seemed to be without end.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm fairly sure this is accurate information, but I'm equally sure this will be disproven by future episodes or by that third movie coming out. Still, I hope this makes for a good read about Inuyasha's father's last battle with the terrible Ryukoytsei. Inutaisho's final wish was according to Totosai, that being the proper passing on his blades. I always did find it strange however, that he sealed himself inside of his son somehow, and the sword in his belly, but go figure.

Translations: Youkai (_Demon_), Inutaisho (_Great Dog Lord_), Baka (_Idiot_), Ryukoytsei (_Dragon Bone Spirit_), Kuso (_Dam_n), -Sama (_Lord, Lady_), -Chan (_Little_), _Hanyou_ (Half-Demon)


End file.
